


Mates from Krypton

by Rose75116



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose75116/pseuds/Rose75116
Summary: Krypton used the matrix for many things, including finding the best suitable partner.Takes place before Crisis but for the sake of this story Lena knows Kara is Supergirl and doesn't resent the "secret thing".Sanvers included.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Zor-El / Ry Ar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, please don't mind the weird way I use it.
> 
> Ry Ar = https://www.thetrendspotter.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/Short-Blonde-Hair.jpg

Alura landed on earth for the second time and came with news for her daughter. She came into the DEO because that's where the landing portal lead to. She asked for Kara but as she wasn't here yet J'onn was the one to greet her.

"Welcome to earth Alura, I already called Kara here, she should come shortly".

"Thank you J'onn, can you please also call Kal? I have news for both of them actually"

J'onn seemed intrigued but did as asked and shortly after Kara and Clark landed together on the DEO. Kara seeing her mother went to her and engulfed her into a tight hug. Kal stayed at a respecting distance just nodding at Alura.

"Kara, I'm really happy to see you again, I have a great news for you!"

"Mom, this is always great to see you, what's the news?"

Alura smiled "Well, We managed to change the law to a more realistic one and we added the retroactive part for you!"

Kara was confused "What law?"

"The heirloom order succession law!"

Kal was the one to get it first "Wait, that means that..."

"Kara is the heir again!"

Kara was left spechless and just looked to Kal shrudging.

"Well it makes sense, you're the first born of the House of El after all, I always found it quite unjust that I got to this spot just because I was born male and you were born female."

"Yeah me too, but what does it means? I'm living here on Earth now, so it shouldn't matter anymore if I'm the heir or not, right?"

Alura amused by this exange explained "Well, it matter because by beeing the heir again, you can finally get to be our future."

Kara frowned "What does this mean?"

"It means that you get to fulfill your destiny dear daughter"

After this a new arrival came on the DEO via the portal from Argo.

"Hello Kara Zor-El, it's such a pleasure to see you again!"

Kara overjoyed by this person run to engulf them into a tigh hug

"Ry Ar! But what are you doing here?"

Ry Ar was the peferct Kryptonian male : tall, strong and handsome. He was a sandy blond man with blue eyes. He was quite charming and had a smile to die for.

"I came back from my travels a few day ago and when I learned that you survided Krypton's dismise I had to come to you."

"Aaa, you still care?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I"

Kara smiled bashfully.

"I'm Kal El, known on Earth as Clark Kent"

Ry Ar shook Kal's offered hand.

"I know who you are Kal, but I suspect the reverse is not true, I'm Ry Ar, leader of the justice guild on Argo. I'm Kara's childhood best friend and her chosen mate."


	2. Chapter 2

"Her what ????" Alex Danvers just made her apparence known quite loudly and clearly.

Kara turned sheepishly to her sister "Well... You see.. Hum... On Krypton... It was different than here..."

Ry Ar was a bit confused by all that "I don't understand, what's the matter?"

Alura smiled and explained "On Krypton when the child turn one, we test it on the Matrix for the future breeding success. Kara's got paired with Ry because their genetics are the best combinaison possible to create a perfect heir."

Alex was quite surprised : "But what about love?"

"It was not the norm on Krypton, we could have a great relationship with our chosen mates but love was very rare, I think that the only known exeption to the standard process were Kal's parents.'

"My parents?"

"Yes, they loved each other and weren't the chosen mates from the matrix. You're actually the only one beeing born without the matrix's help. That's also one of the reason we were able to change the law and make Kara the heir again".

Clark understood that explanation but was still hung up on the fact leading to his birth.

Alex just were more confused.

"Kara and I were best friend since the moment our families made us meet, and I mourned her when she was declared dead. That's why I joined the justice guild when I was of age. After my nomination, when I was 18, I decided to choose the foreign help's path. There was a huge conflict on the Rulgaar'dt constellation and they needed our help to reconstruct. I voluntered and spent a decade there."

"The Rulgaar'dt constellation ? But it's..."

"Under a yellow sun just like Earth yes. That's why we still look like the same age Kara."

"Wait, wait, WAIT!!! That's my little sister there mister!" Alex came nearer to Ry Ar and tried to threaten him just using her eyes.

"Alex! Please, no! He's my friend!"

Ry Ar and Alex stopped their mini confrontation.

"Come on Ry, let's go to my place, we can talk better there"

"Oh no you're not going anywhere!"

"Alex, he's trustworthy I swear!"

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you saw him? hum?"

Kara deflated "When I was on Krypton..."

"It's been more than 20 years Kara, people can change...."

"If that will make you more confortable, please let me know how I can help you see that I'm not a threat."

"Try a little cell for some time would you?" Alex asked sacarstically.

"Alex!"

"What? He deserve it"

"For what?"

"Big Sister protection act!"

Kara laughed and hugged Alex "I know you want to protect me Alex but I don't need it."

Alex was not so convinced but she did trust her sister so she let Kara take Ry out toward Kara's loft.

But nobody said that she couldn't contact Maggie and that they couldn't put some "protectives measures" in place right?


End file.
